You're Insane!
by SophiaCrutchfeild
Summary: Sequel to Numb. Sad, with no happy ending. You've been warned.


Author's Note- Song-fic, sequel to Numb! All about Ford… bet you know who he is.

_I'll take you back to the beginning, I was awoken in screams, the day I realized there was a devil in me._

Ford was working on his third journal of Gravity Falls' mysteries. Mysteries his ex-best-friend had put in place years ago, the day he became a demon.

_Who gives a f*** if I'm a sinner conceived, by the flames you know Immaculate Conception is me!_

"What have you got so far?" Selene asked.

"Apparently, Gnomes have no known weakness. Strange, isn't it? These creatures are more resilient than zombies. William always did root for the underdog."

Selene put a hand on Ford's arm. "William didn't do any of this. Bill Cipher did. He's been Bill Cipher since we were fifteen. No, Ford, listen to me!" she said as Ford began to add details to one of his sketches.

_We started brokenhearted, falling apart at the seams._

"William has been gone for eighteen years! Over half of our lifetime! You have to get over it!"

"Right, like you did," Ford shot back.

_Don't blame me for your problems, you should fix yourself before you're gonna fix me!_

"Don't pretend you haven't been trying to get him back! I saw the notes you made in my second journal! That summoning spell? Yeah, you're really over it! Sure, why not? Try working out you own issues for once."

_Stand back as your world decays, I can't explain why you're falling apart._

Selene burst into tears. "I just… I… life sucks."

Ford rolled his eyes. They had been repeating this conversation, with a few amendments, for the past eight years. Over the last few months, though, Selene had just been breaking into pieces. She hadn't been sleeping, or eating as much as she used to.

_You need to find someone else to blame for the hurt and the pain. I'm not the reason that you're insane._

The next day, Ford was hanging around town when he saw a nerdy kid, about 17 years old, getting beaten up by two jocks. Stanford Pines, he though the kid's name was.

"Hey, beat it!" he told the jocks. Ford, at age 33, still had some authority in the town. The jocks left.

"Thanks. Ford, right?" Stanford asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Ford grinned.

_Feels like I'm living in a madhouse! The smoke and mirrors deceive, the devil in me shivers every time that you breathe._

Stanford's father approached Ford angrily, after Stan had left.

"Who gave you the right to interfere with my son's fight?" he growled.

"Well, for one thing, it wasn't a fair fight," Ford said.

"You're right, the kid's a loser," Mr. Pines said.

"No, he isn't. He has potential. I recommend boxing lessons. It'll toughen him up, and he'll learn to fight."

Mr. Pines looked thoughtful. "You know, that isn't a half-bad idea. I'll do that."

_Breath down my neck! Go take your pills and get out, I can't understand what the f*** you're screaming about!_

When Ford got home, he saw his wife, a woman named Cassandra, holding their 5-year-old son. She was panicked.

"She did it, he's back, he's crazy, what do we do, Ford, help!"

"What?"

_We're falling, downward spiral, please just let me be released. Don't blame me for your problems._

"Selene summoned Bill Cipher."

_You should save yourself before you're gonna save me!_

"Hide in the bunker," Ford told her. "It's one of the only places Cipher-proof."

Cassandra nodded.

_Stand back as your world decays! I can't explain why you're falling apart!_

Ford ran to the clearing, where he saw Bill Cipher laughing as Selene screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bill cackled. "It's funny how dumb you are." Selene was sobbing, pleading with him.

"Please, William, please!"

_You need to find someone else to blame for the hurt and the pain, I'm not the reason that you're insane! _

"Want a deal?" Cipher offered. "I'll pull out William, for a few minutes, but then, you're coming with me."

"Deal!" Selene shook his hand, and there was a flash of light. A boy's form replaced the triangle's.

"What did you just do?" William asked.

_Yeah I know we've seen some better days, now that explains why we're falling apart._

"She just sold her soul to you!" Ford said, outraged. William smirked.

"She always was a bit dumb," he laughed. Selene looked amazed that William was there, and didn't seem to process what he had said.

_You need to find someone else to blame for the hurt and the pain!_

And with a few words, William had just proved that he was truly the same person as Bill Cipher.

"Do you like the woods?" he asked. "Far more interesting now, aren't they?" William's eyes glowed yellow. "I added the squash with you in mind."

And with that, Selene disappeared and William turned back to Cipher.

_I'm not the reason that you're insane!_

"You're going to summon me again, one day!" Cipher assured him. "And 30 years from that day… ha! You'll find out. You'll…find…out!"

_I'm not the reason that you're insane!_


End file.
